Meet their genderswap
by Pennnny
Summary: Princess Bubblegum's portal has gone haywire because of the Ice King. This causes The Ice King's fanfiction to come to life. Some of the Adventure Time gang of Ooo are sucked into the portal, while some of the Adventure Time gang of Aaa are blown out. Both gangs are transported to either the land of Aaa or the land of Ooo. There they meet their gender-swapped selves.
1. Introduction

**Friend: You're too old for adventure time.**

**Me: *Ghetto persona activate***

**Also, this is the Intro. That's why it's really short. The first chapter will be up soon, I swear.  
**

**Disclaimer: Apparently Pen Ward forgot to give me credits in the show. I'm Kidding. I do not own Adventure Time! Hohohoho enjoy the story!**

* * *

Everyone was in the Princess Bubblegum's used-to-be secret room for the unraveling of the "portals to everywhere"

At the party, Jake was talking to Lady Rainicorn, Marceline was laughing with BMO, LSP was talking to Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler, and Princess Bubblegum and Finn were discussing something about the portal.

"I finally got the portals stable enough to be able to travel to different dimensions! I already tested it out at spaghetti land." Princess Bubblegum said to Finn while eating a bowl of spaghetti.

"Sounds totally rhombus, Princess." Finn said excitedly.

"Most definitely, excuse me Finn, I'm must make my announcement now." Princess Bubblegum walked up on stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone to the great unraveling of not only the portals, but the truth on how everything in Ooo came to be! With this portal we are able to go back in time and observe the life before the mushroom war! We should all rejoice!" Princess Bubblegum raised her hands and said again "REJOICE!"

Everyone cheered as Princess Bubblegum pulled down the curtain. Excitement in the room was tremendous. But then, there was a sudden gasp in the audience.

"Gunter, stop that!" The Ice king said. Gunter, the penguin was pulling the Ice King's robe, trying to get his fan fiction in his pocket. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come."

"ICE KING?!" said Finn "What are you doing here?!"

"No proper hello, Finn?"The Ice King asked. "Well, if you must know, I was going to surprise my Princess Bubblegum here- "

"Hi-ya!" Finn screamed. He was already running toward the Ice king and kicking his face before he even finished his sentence

The Ice king was able to pull Gunter out of one of the portals before Finn kicked his face. The Ice king was shocked by the strength of Finn's kick. He floated upwards towards the ceiling, so Finn couldn't reach him.

"I only wanted to show Princess Bubblegum, here, the fan fiction I wrote about her." The Ice King explained as he took out his comic. "Look, it has all of you in it."

He flipped the comic pages and showed them the page where there's a picture of Fionna. "Here's you Finn, girl version. Oh, oh, oh, and here's Cake! remember Jake?"

Finn threw his plate at the Ice King, that caused him to let go of his fan fiction. No one noticed the fan fiction falling toward the portal. They were all too focused on the Ice King and Finn's fight.

"Yeah! go get' em Finn!" someone said.

"You go, Jake!" another one said.

"Kick his lumpin' heinie, Finn!" LSP shouted.

Finn then flipped towards Jake's back and grew enough to reach the Ice King. Finn punched the Ice King several times and said, "Give it up, Ice King! Your fan fictions suck!"

The Ice King was sadden and angered. (A/N: I know how you feel, Ice King.) He tried to freeze them but he missed and instead he froze the portal, at the same time his fan fiction touched the it.

"Nooooo! Ice King! You're going to override the portal's system!" There was a flash of light and chaos and then there was silence.

* * *

**Do you liked the concept or hated it? Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism are also appreciated, not as highly as compliments, but still. Thank you for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mrdirtyguy3, thanks for the review! Also, I can't write anything about Flame Princess because I'm not that familiar of her personality. I would like to, but I find it hard. I'll try though. **

**The next chapter would be posted soon, promise. But promises are meant to be broken. So, ahahaha I'm getting weird again.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure time is not mine. How sad, I know.**

* * *

Finn screamed in a girlish manner when he saw what seemed like his double, but female. It was dark but he was able to see the Female. The female was standing on a pile of paint while also screaming at the sight of him. He took out his sword at the same time as the unknown female took out hers and they both screamed simultaneously "What the cabbage?!"

They both stared at each other on their attack stance waiting for someone to start the battle. Finn stared at the Female's feet and saw the paint. He also noticed he had some paint on his shoes.

"Aww, My shoes and BMO's paint." complained Finn. "Who the gravy are you?!"

"I am Fionna the human! The heroine of Aaa, and this is my fellow adventurer and sister, Cake." Fionna pointed at her side.

Finn stared at the blank space where Fionna is pointing. Fionna noticed Finn staring at Cake and realized...

"What the lumps? Where's Cake?" Fionna said.

"Oh my glob! Where's Jake? And PB? And Marceline? And BMO? And LSP?"

"Cheese Luis! Where are we?"

Finn giggled and said "Cheese Luis, good one."

Fionna smacked finn in the face, pointed her sword at Finn's heart and said "I'm serious, boy! Where are we? And who are you?"

"Whoa, there lady." Finn said regaining his stance and slowly pushing the sword away from his face "I am Finn the human! The hero of Ooo! And I also have my partner in adventuring, Jake. But he's not here. Oh, and were in the kitchen." Finn turned on the light to reveal their kitchen quarters.

"Whoa, it's our tree house but WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO CAKE?! INTRUDER!"

Fionna pointed his swords towards Finn again as she screamed, "HIYAAAAA!"

Finn then, also grabbed his sword and a battle had started. Finn swung his sword at Fionna's face but Fionna was able to deflect it with her sword. She tried to jab Finn with her sword but Finn was too quick, Instead he sliced the pillow open. "My pillow!" Fionna shouted. Finn, then grabbed Fionna's ankle and she fell on the ground. Now Finn was lying on top of her with the sword to her neck.

"Okay, here's what your gonna do." Finn said calmly catching his breath. "Your gonna fix my pillows and leave, got it?"

Fionna's feet were able to knock over the table near by. Finn got distracted by the noise and looked back at the fallen table. Fionna's hand, then formed a fist and punched Finn's face. Fionna ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the condiments. Finn was running after her when Fionna squeezed the condiments at Finn's face. Finn screamed in a loud manner.

"Aw, man, hot sauce! IT BURNNNNSSS." Finn said scratching his eyes.

"You give up now, intruder?" Fionna said victoriously.

"Hiyaaaa!" Finn stood up and started swinging his sword at nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked, confused.

"DESTROYING YOU!" Finn screamed.

"I'm over here." Fionna shouted. "Marco!"

Finn had no choice. His eyes were burning like crazy. "Polo!"

Finn was desperately in need to wash his face. Fionna felt pity on him.

"Ugh. Oh glob, fine then, come here." Fionna grabbed Finn's baby blue shirt and lead him towards the sink.

"Aw, this feels good" Finn said as he was washing his face. "Aw, thanks, man."

"No problem, dude."

Fionna lurked around the room slowly realizing it isn't her home. Also, It smells like feet.

"I made a mistake. This is definitely not our tree house."

"Yes, 'cause this is my tree house, freakazoid!" Finn said.

Fionna saw something that caught her attention. It was a picture, looks oddly familiar. She looked more closely and saw that it looked like her beloved Prince Gumball, but Female version.

"Who's this?" Fionna asked holding up the picture.

"Who?" Finn saw Fionna holding the picture of Princess Bubblegum. "HEY! what the fudge, man?! get your hands off of her!"

"Dude, Calm yo bananas." Fionna said gesturing to him to calm down. "I was just asking who she was."

"Oh, It's Princess Bubblegum." Finn swiped the picture quickly.

"So, who's she?" Fionna noticed the longing in Finn's eyes.

"Are you even from here? She's the ruler of the candy kingdom, like, duhh."

"Princess Bubblegum? You mean Prince Gumball."

Finn thought she was joking but her face was dead serious.

"Who?"

"Prince Gumball, the smart, charming, handsome, ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa!" she blushed.

"Land of Aaa? Holy guacamole! You must be from the other dimensions!" Finn screamed flipping towards the door.

"Di-what-now?" Asked the confused Fionna.

"Come on! We've got to find PB, so I can find Jake and you can go home."

Finn grabbed Fionna by the hand and screamed, "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" Fionna replied with a flip and taking out her sword. "Yeaaaaaah! I'm all about adventures! Raaaaaah!"

For a moment Finn felt all weird while he stared at Fionna, looking deeply in her eyes. It was color blue, just like his. She look just like him.

"Could you..." Finn whispered quietly to Fionna, but he got cut off because she didn't hear it.

"What are you waiting for?" Fionna grabbed Finn by the hand and Finn turned into a tomato with all his blushing. "Come on!"

They jumped out of the tree house and started running as fast as they can.

* * *

Finn and Fionna were walking now. They got tired from running towards the candy kingdom in search for Princess Bubblegum.

"I miss Cake. She would've just stretch us there." Fionna complained.

"Your sister has stretchy powers?!" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she can stretch about a Branjillion miles!" Fionna said stretching her arms as if to show how far Cake can stretch.

"Mathematical! Jake is all about stretching!" Finn did a flip and said "He doesn't even have to walk, he can just stretch to places"

"No way! Cake is like the same thing."

They both smiled at the thought of their partner. Finn thought of how can there be another person just like them. Finn looked at smiling Fionna. Her face is insanely like his.

"You're Human." Finn said with all seriousness.

"Yeah. I am. So are you right. I've never met another human before." Fionna said.

"You've never met another human before?" Finn thought that this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yep. I'm the only human in Aaa. That's why they call me Fionna 'the human'."

"oh.." Finn said a little disappointed.

"Well, you sound a little disappointed." said Fionna "What? Did you expect me to be a kick-butt humanoid with laser eyes and powerful fist powers?!" Fionna mocked a kick-butt humanoid with laser eyes and powerful fist powers she once fought, and she continued with a loud rawr. "'Cause that would be totes math."

Finn laughed and said "No, it's just... I'm the only human in Ooo too and I thought that.." Finns face isn't smiling anymore. "maybe there are other humans in your dimension too."

"Oh, bummer, No, there isn't, I'm sorry. But, hey, at least now you finally get to have your first encounter with another living human." Fionna smiled at him with her hands position as if to say 'look at me, and bask in my glory.'

"oh, No, this isn't my first time" Finn said finally smiling again.

"What? You mean.."

"Well, no... At least... I think she's human."

Finn told her all about Susan Strong, and the mutants, and Beautopia.

"Maybe, Beautopia is a place where humans used to live before the floral war!" Fionna waved her hands excitedly. "We should totally find this place!"

"what Floral war?" Finn asked. "Don't you mean mushroom war?"

"Oh yeah, right. Diffrent dimensions."

"and besides, don't you think we should finish this adventure first." Finn thought of the missing Jake and BMO. He hoped that they'll be just in PB's castle.

"Yeah, I guess. But wouldn't it be so rhombus to see a place where we should be living at." Fionna was jumping up and down and doing flips of excitement.

"Yeah, I guess." there was silence again. Finn didn't want to think about Beautopia and other humans they might find there. Finn doesn't want to leave the candy kingdom, and Jake, and Marceline, and PB.

"And to think, we could find out where we came from?!" Fionna said.

"hmp.. Well, I thought about that too. But, what happened? Why did they abandon it? And what are those freaks? The mutants, I mean. They can't just..." Finn said, dazing across the sky

"I don't know. But, all your questions is making my brain go all mash potatoes." Fionna said.

"Yea, me too." Finn laughed "Let's take a break. You might be tired."

"Please, I'm an adventurer."

* * *

"I can't believe you bring a moist towel in your adventure pack." Fionna said cleaning her shoes with a moist towel. "Ugh, I hate all these paint on my shoes."

"You're the one who crashed BMO's paint." Finn replied.

Finn and Fionna already prepared camp for the night.

"It doesn't usually take this long to get to Princess Bubblegum's castle."

"Well, you probably don't usually travel without Jake."

"Yea, I don't. I miss him." Finn said sadly.

"I miss Cake."

Fionna was sitting in a fetal position when Finn heard Fionna's stomach grumble.

"Glob, I'm so hungry." Fionna said. "I forgot to pack the home made Samwiches LSP gave me, bummer."

_"Thanks Fionna for, like, helpin' Me find my lumpin' cell-phone. I, like, really need to text Marlon about this awesome lump chick. She's like, totally hot." the lumpy space prince said._

_"No problem LSP." _

_"Yeah, Now give mama some of dem crystal gems to cure the itch." Cake said scratching her butt while eyeing the trash bag full of gems._

_"Oh, yeah, sure you can have them, like, we don't need them. Those are like garbage." LSP said texting Marlon "Oh, And here's some Samwiches my Mom made. You can have it too." LSP grabbed a plate full of samwiches and gave them to Fionna._

_"Radical, Thanks LSP." Fionna said gratefully._

_"No problem, Fionna. Anything for you." LSP said._

_"Let's hurry, Fionna. I got some itches where you don't wanna know." Cake said scratching the back of her leg._

"Whoa, that LSP sounds just like... LSP, Parallelogram." Finn said.

"Anyway,How about Pizza?" Finn asked "Do you like Pizza?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm all about pizza!" Fionna said excitedly

"Well, I got some Pizza from Princess Bubblegum's party." Finn said handing a slice of pizza to Fionna. "Here."

Fionna stuffed a slice of pizza in her mouth. Fionna noticed Finn looking at her and her mouth full of pizza. Fionna smiled at him. Finn blushed then Fionna blushed.

"Hey, notice that it's still nighttime? We've been walking for hours." Finn asked.

"I wunno." Fionna said forcing the slice of pizza on her mouth. "Gob, I wove piwa."

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was something that grabbed Fionna and forced her to the ground. Finn stood up and took out his sword to help but he was also grabbed and forced to the ground. They screamed.

**If you haven't noticed, the italicized paragraphs were flashbacks.  
**

**OHMYGLOB?! Who is the attacker? Also, Did you like it? yes or no? Again, r****eviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism are also appreciated, not as highly as compliments, but still. Thank you for reading.**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Short one! Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Adventure Time with Pedro and Juan. But not Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. **

**Fun fact: Pedro is tagalog for Peter. And Juan is tagalog for John. Proud to be Pinoy Ampota? =))**

* * *

Jake was back in the tree-house. _Wait, it looks different... It has a female vibe to it... I like it._Jake thought. Jake was shocked when he heard a voice so loud it can destroy a window ten miles away.

"Ohhhhh! Mah baby!" Cake screamed. "Fionna darlin' where you at? Don't you go hidin' from me."

_What kind of messed up world did the portal brought me? Might as well ask the cat!_He thought.

"Excuse me, M'lady. Could I ask you what dimension am I in?" Asked Jake, smoothly.

Cake was shocked. It was a dog. Cake has no time for this shenanigans. She has to find Fionna.

"Dog! Watcha doin here?" Cake made her hand as big as the couch and smacked Jake and hit the wooden wall. "Trespasser!"

Jake was recovering from his hit when suddenly the cat said something Jake wasn't able hear.

"Whatdya do with Fionna?!" Cake screamed as she increased size and tackled him. "Imma kill you!"

"Whoa, you can shape-shift too?" Jake said stuck againts a wall.

"WHERE. IS. MAH. FIONNA?!"

"I don't know! I don't even know the chick" Jake said raising up his hands a sign of defeat.

"Don't be an Idiot, dog. She's not a chicken. She's a human."

Jake fell on the floor from the wall and thought: _A human?! Wait, Finn's a human. Could this be a- nah. A talking stretchy cat here too. Impossible._

"Hey, I don't want to fight you or anything but-"

"Then get outta mah house, trespasser!"

Jake was trying to stand up while Cake was lookin' for Fionna

"Great! Now the computer is gone too!"

"Hello!" BMO said. Cake flinched.

"Aw, Baby. You scared me! Have you seen Fionna?"

"No, Cake. I'm sorry. I'm sure Fionna is fine, she's an adventurer" BMO stated.

"I sure hope so, BMO." Cake said sadly.

Jake saw the box and instantly knew it was BMO.

"Oh! Hey BMO! what are you doing here?" asked Jake. "You got sucked into the portal too?"

Cake's eyes drifted towards Jake.

"Whatchoo still doin' here dog! GET YO BUTT OUTTA HERE!"

Cake kicked him so hard that a hole was formed in the wall of their house.

* * *

"Oh no, I should have been more focused! Curse you brain!" Jake heard The Cat say.

"Oh man, oh man, BMO! oh man! Where am I? Looks kinda like Ooo but smells different. If this is a joke, this is totally not Math, man!" Jake waited for someone to say 'surprise!' but no one did. He soon realized that this wasn't a joke and thought of a way to find his way back. "I know! Bubblegum! She'll know what to do! Bubblegum's probably here. I'll go back for BMO later."

Jake barked loudly as he ran toward the candy kingdom in search for Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

Jake found the Princess Bubblegum's castle in no time because it looks fairly like Ooo. He knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Again no one answered. Jake was knocking and screamed at the door know. No one was answering so he entered inside ahead. _I'm sure Princess Bubblegum will be okay with it._ thought Jake. He was in the Grand Hall. No one was there, probably because it's nighttime.

"Yo? Is anyone here? Princess Bubblegum? Peppermint Butler? Cinnamon Bun?"

Jake is exploring at the hallways of the candy castle when he stumbled upon the door to the master's bedroom. It was Prince Gumball's room but Jake didn't know that. He assumed that it was Princess Bubblegum's.

"Whoa, radical, PB's redecorated her room, boy style." Jake said aloud. "Hey, Princess, I like what you did with the place."

There was silence.

"Oh, right. She's not here."

Jake continued his search and saw something at the garden, a Bubblegum haired princess perhaps, rustling up the leaves.

"Maybe that's Princess Bubblegum." Jake thought aloud.

Jake stretched outside, downstairs and followed the rustling. He was about to reach out for the shadow when he heard it. A scream so loud and familiar.

"Prince Gumball! Prince Gumball! Heeeelp!"

It's the cat. The one screaming about finding a human named Fionna. The cat's eyes turned to him. She ignored him at first, but she soon realize who he was.

"You again? You following me, dog?" She screamed at her.

"First of all, I may be a dog, but that's not my name. It's Jake. Second of all, I don't even know where I am and who you are. Why would I follow you?" Jake said. "Stupid cats!"

"Oooooh, mutt, watchooo say?" Cake the cat was about to stretch her hand to hit Jake.

"MUTT?! you're going down, Alley Cat!" Jake was snarling loudly. He was also going to do the same thing as Cake.

"OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN ALLEY CAT!" Cake's tail was wagging furiously. (note: when a cat's tail is moving in a wag, that generally means something or someone is being annoying)

They were about to start the fight when, suddenly the rustling in the leaves grew louder. They saw ice debris coming out of the bush. They both shared a look and continued toward the bushes.

**Is the person rustling in the bush too obvious? I think it is. Oh well. Also, again, did you like it? yes or no? Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism are also appreciated, not as highly as compliments, but still. Thank you a lot a lot a lot for reading. **

**One last thing, If anyone is able to spot a mistake I would appreciate it if you tell me. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**What we have all been waiting for. Well, at least what I've been waiting for. I'm finally going to post a Marceline and Marshall Lee chapter. Yeeeyy!**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! Inspires me to continue making more.**

**What time is it? Disclaimer Time!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. Sad face. Sad face. Sad face.**

* * *

Marceline was back in her house holding BMO in her hands.

"Hey, how'd I get here?" Marceline asked no one in particular.

"Portal goes boom-boom." BMO said

"Oh, little man! you're here. At least I don't have to travel with the scorching hot sun." Marceline said placing BMO on her table. "I'll just go change 'cause this dress is killing me and then I'll take you back to Finn and Jake. Just make yourself at home. Also, There's a plug behind the couch, baby."

"Okay, Marceline." BMO said grabbing her charger.

It was almost nighttime again. Marceline went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She went to her desk to grab her red head-band when she saw a foot coming out of her bed sheet. She tugged on the foot and saw that it was another vampire.

"Who awakens the Vampire King?!" He said in a deep loud voice. He saw Marceline strangely and angrily staring at him while she turns red.

"Oh, Hey there, pretty little lady!" Marshall Lee smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

Marceline's face turned into a octopus-monster with more than eight tentacles. "WHAT THE GLOB ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"Whoa, little lady knows how to scream." Marshall Lee raised his hands up as a sign of 'I didn't do anything' "Hey, I should ask you that."

"You're lumpin' CRAZY! get out!"

"You get out this is my-" Marshall Lee looked around and realized everything was all messed up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RECORDING EQUIPTMENT?! And my couch too?! Damn, you fangirls are Cra-cray"

"FANGIRL?!" Marceline really turned into an octopus-monster now. Marceline grabbed the Vampire King and tossed him outside with the burning sun.

"Good riddance." Marceline went back downstairs and found BMO watching T.V.

"Marceline, Someone is screaming outside." BMO informed her. She heard it too, quickly floating towards the window.

Marshall Lee was screaming while his skin was being burned by the sun.

"What do we do, Marceline?" BMO asked.

"Nothing, come on, baby. Let's go back inside. I gotta find my umbrella." Marceline said.

"but, but, but... Marceline... Is he going to...?" BMO was making Marceline feel really guilty. He was really getting disturbed and Marceline couldn't resist BMO, he was too cute.

"Okay." Said Marceline then she screamed. "Listen punk! I'm doing this for the robot, you understand?"

"BMO, could you grab my hat?" Marceline pointed at her counter-top.

"Sure thing, Marceline." BMO grabbed it and handed it to Marceline.

Marceline wore the hat and went outside to pick up Marshall Lee, who was badly burned. At first, she was worried, but she remembered he was a vampire, he can heal easily.

BMO followed Marceline back in the house. Marceline dropped The Vampire King on the extremely hard and uncomfortable couch.

"Listen you. You've got 5 minutes to recover and get you're stinkin' butt outta my house!" Marceline said as she tossed her least favorite umbrella at him.

"Come on BMO. You hungry?"asked Marceline "I got some... Uhhh... What do you eat?"

"Scrambled eggs, please." BMO replied politely.

Marceline shrugged at the thought of BMO eating.

"Keep an eye on the dude, be right back." Marceline said heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, BMO, I got your scrambled eggs here." Marceline said, getting out of the kitchen and holding a piece of apple. "Is the egoistic jerk gone yet?"

Marshall Lee was playing BMO when he saw an apple coming towards him. He caught it and looked at his attacker. It was the girl in his bedroom.

"Thanks, babe." He said sucking the red out of the apple and focusing back to BMO.

Marceline grabbed BMO and shouted "YOU PSYCHOPATH, GET OUT!"

"Why don't you make me?" Said Marshall Lee, smoothly.

Marshall Lee noticed Marceline turning into some freakazoid monster again. So, he did the same thing.

"Uh-oh" said BMO.

The house was wreaked and Marceline and Marshall Lee were fighting full on. Marceline punched Marshall Lee's monster face on the nose and he reacted by pulling Marceline's monster tail which made her fall down a steep hill, but so did Marshall Lee because Marceline had a tight grip on him. They rolled down the hill, turning back into their normal forms, until they hit a stop sign.

"Hey! Watch it! You darn kids." said the stop sign. "Can't you read the sign?" she pointed towards her head

Marshall Lee and Marceline then started laughing.

"You know, I'm a thousand years old, dude." Marceline said regaining back her floating stance.

"Doesn't mean you could do whatever you want now, could ya?" The grumpy old stop sign said and then walked away.

"What a sweetheart." Marshall Lee commented.

They both started laughing again.

"You're not that bad." Marceline said. "... For a trespassing loser."

"You're not bad, yourself." Marshall Lee said. "For, you know, a girl."

"Hey! I totes won this battle." Marceline said proudly.

"Yea, you wish. Truce?" Marshall Lee said offering a hand-shake.

Marceline Ignored the handshake and said, "Yea, Whatever." and floated back to her roofless home.

* * *

They were both going back to Marceline's house.

Marceline allowed him to stay for a little while

"Yeah, you can stay, I guess."

"Cool."

"After you fix up my roof and my electrical wiring." BMO then looked up at the giant hole on the roof. The stars were sparkling and the candle lights were dim.

"You're the one who turned monster first."

"Well, I wouldn't have turned monster if you didn't trespass in my house!"

Marshall Lee shrugged. "I thought I was sleeping in my room. I may have sucked a few red wines and tomatoes before bed. I seriously don't know how I got here."

"Who are you, anyway?" Marceline asked.

"I told you, I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." he said, in a laid back position near the couch.

"Bull-poop. I killed the Vampire King. The only way you could be vampire king is if you killed me... And that's impossible."

"If you killed the Vampire King, then that must mean you're the Vampire Queen." Marshall Lee said, finally getting it.

"That's me. Marceline, The Vampire Queen. The fearless dare-devil of Ooo." Marceline floated above him.

"of poo?" Marshall Lee laughed. Marceline turned as red as the apple before Marshall Lee sucked the color.

"I said, Ooo." Marceline said.

"You mean, Aaa." he said.

"No, I mean Ooo, for Mushr'Ooo'm war. You really need to know your history, dumb-butt"

"No, I mean Aaa, for flor'Aaa'l war."

"What? Wait. No, I get it now. You're from the portal. You're from a different dimension. That explains everything!"

After they watched Heat Signature, a movie Finn lent Marceline, Marshall Lee was all excited.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Marshall Lee shouted!

"I know right?! It has everything! Drama, Romance, Suspense!-" Marceline said.

"ohhhhhh. The part where the cop was all like 'where's your heat signature?!'" BMO shared.

"That was so creepy! and the part where they were on board the submarine and everyone was like freaking out!"

"I had an experience so close to that!" Marshall Lee said. Marceline and BMO were already excited to hear Marshall's story. " Well, I was like in the forest, you know, in search for some apples..."

From there, they started talking about all the adventures they've gone on, all the places they've been, and all the people they've met. Marceline told him all about Jake, Finn, and Princess Bubblegum. While Marshall Lee told her all about Fionna, Cake, and Princess Gumball. Marceline and Marshall Lee found it odd that they're both so similar to each other. The suddenly, at random, Marshall Lee spoke.

"I'm like... you." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**I know what your thinking. Floral war? WTF? I don't have an Idea what Aaa stands for. I just assumed because of the Land of Ooo and the Mushr'ooo'm war? Coincidence? I think not. Ya'll know what? I'll google what Ooo stands for.**

**Here's what it said:**

**The name, Ooo, may have come from the area distinction that might have used right after the Mushroom War. As normal national borders became meaningless, they may have started to refer the some region as "Area XXX," where XXX is the numbers. "Ooo" might have came from the this categorization, as in "Area 000."**

**Interesting. I guess I was wrong. ohohoho. whateva, whateva, I do what I want.**

**Review and I'll love ya 4evaaaaaaaah!**


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I changed the first chapter or Introduction a little bit so it can be in sync with this chapter.  
**

**I actually enjoyed writing this fic! It's weird, just like BMO. Also, Gunter is the best!**

**_For Filipinos: Opo, ako po ay isang Pinoy! diba ang saya? hahaha pag-kalat nyo naman tong fic ahahaha kasi Filipino pride lols =)))) ahahahaa biro lang. oh ano foreigners? NGANGA! :))_  
**

**One last thing, can someone differentiate views and visitors for me? A question google can't answer. That or I'm seriously too stupid to understand.  
**

**Disclaimer: Wenk wenk wenkkkk weenknknk wenk wenk.**

**Translation: Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.**

* * *

"Whoa, Gunter, what happened?"

"Wenk" Gunter said.

Gunter was walking towards the other penguins and slapped her gender-swapped version of herself. Ice king, not full knowing all his penguins, grabbed Gunter and said "No, Gunter, don't hit Günter. That's not the way to treat your brethren."

The Ice king grabbed her and she exploded, figuratively.

"Wenk, Wenk, Wenk, wewewweewnk,"

Gunter fought to get out of the Ice King's clutch and followed her gender-swapped version of herself towards the Ice Queen's room and proceed to hitting her Gender-swapped version of herself..

The Ice King followed Gunter towards the room when he saw, not the face, but only the tiarra lying on her head and her luscious body on what he thought was his bed. _Oh! Could it be? a princess waiting for me?_He thought.

"What is this?! Gunthress! Goontress! STOP FIGHTING!" The Ice Queen shouted. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Hey there." Ice King said trying to be smooth.

The Ice Queen froze the Ice King's body and screamed. The Ice King was shocked by the Ice Queen's usage of ice powers.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The Ice Queen screamed.

"Could it be? Mother? Is that... Is that you?"

The Ice Queen slapped him across the face which left a burning red mark.

"Mother! Why do you dishonor your child?" The Ice king said sadly.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" She screamed and froze The Ice King completely. "look at me! Do I look like I could've been a mother of a Grandpa like you?!"

The Ice King melted the Ice around him and a battle had started.

"huh... What do you know." The Ice Queen said "An Ice wizard like me."

The Ice Queen blasted the Ice King so hard that when he hit the wall it formed cracks.

"You're gonna pay for that!" screamed the Ice King "Ice repair is very expensive, you know."

"You can just freeze it again, you idiot. hiyaaaaa!" She formed sharp Ice crystals that is targeting the Ice King and fired straight ahead and said, "Besides, THIS IS MY ICE KINGDOM!"

The Ice King was stuck against the wall. She blasted him with her Ice Powers but missed and but the Ice King escaped. The Ice Queen blasted him again but instead of hitting the Ice King she froze Gunter.

"GUNTER!" shouted the Ice King at the same time the Ice Queen shouted, "GUNTRESS!"

"See what you made me do?!" the Ice Queen started.

"What?! You're the one who blasted my poor Gunter." The Ice King was picking up Gunter when The Ice Queen spoke.

"But you were the one I was targeting! And what are you doing with my Guntress?!" The Ice Queen said slapping the Ice King's hand away. "Get your stinking old hands off of her!"

And with that evil slap The Ice King thought of something _This chick is very similar to the Ice Queen in my fan fiction about Fionna and Cake... Could it be?_

"Sonya Petrikova!" The Ice king shouted.

"How do you know my former name?" Asked the Ice Queen.

"Well, that is because." The Ice king trying to get closer to his creation. "I created you, my dear."

"LIES!" The Ice queen blasted him but she missed.

"Believe me Sonya, I created you... in a fan fiction." The Ice King pleaded. "I know all about your evil plans to destroy Fionna and Cake, I know about your disguise, the Prince Gumball costume. Everything."

The Ice Queen stared at him for a moment. The Ice King getting closer to her.

"I am your Father, Sonya. I created you." The Ice King was tearing up reaching up to touch her face. "and you are my daughter."

"Impossible!" The ice Queen blasted him with one more ice blast and he was hit. Ice King was out cold. He was unconscious. The Ice Queen grabbed the Ice king and put him in a sack.

* * *

The Ice Queen was halfway too Fionna and Cake's house. She thought that maybe Fionna and Cake can kick his butt. But, alas, when she got there no one was home. She noticed that the house was all jacked up. It's messy and has a big hole on the wall. _They're probably in Prince Gumball's palace. That Tomboy is such a pest._she thought "

"I know! I'll crash their party! Hmp, to think, having a midnight party without yours, truly. I think not." The Ice Queen thought aloud.

She zoomed away towards the Candy Castle. What The Ice Queen didn't know was that BMO is under the table listening to The Ice Queen's evil plan. He walked towards the phone and called Prince Gumball.

"Hello?"

"Prince Gumball!"

"BMO? I was just going to call you! Fionna and Cake, I've got to, I've got to be sure, could I-"

"No time. The Ice Queen is Going there in the Candy Palace and Fionna is nowhere to be found. Cake is already going there to ask for help in finding Fionna, but she didn't use the telephone for some reason. You've got to hide!"

"What? Fionna is missing! Oh my It is true." Prince Gumball worriedly said. "'oh my'" BMO heard someone in the background.

"Just hurry." BMO said then hung up.

* * *

The Ice queen was heading her way to the candy palace. On the way, she thought about the Ice King's word. Could it be, that she is created by such a daft person like the Ice King. She was passing the cotton candy forest when a hoof of a horse hit her face. She looked up expecting to see Lord Monochromicorn, but she didn't. Instead she found a, what seems like a mix of a rainbow and a unicorn. It spoke in a different language, the queen didn't understand. The Queen then froze the said hybrid between a rainbow and a unicorn. Then, she continued to fly towards the candy palace. Then, out of nowhere Lord Monochromicorn appears and knocked off her crown which caused her to fall into the gardens of the candy palace. She ran fast to retrieve her crown. She placed it back on her head, ready to attack the horse.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!- " Her face was once again targeted. She, then blasted frozen giant ice cubes at him and froze him.

"Honesty, why do my love, Prince Gumball keep all these pests."She said as she tried to get up. But then, someone hit her again, more like a slap.

**Will The Ice Queen succeed with her plans? or will the mysterious hand stop her? I think it's pretty obvious who's hand it was. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism are also appreciated, not as highly as compliments, but still. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't know why this Chapter is long, I seriously don't. But it is.**

**AAAAAHHH All the sciencey words! it makes no sense! It's just random words. #Mashpotatobrain  
**

**Disclaimer: Hi there, Pedelton Ward! Could you please give me Adventure Time, so that I don't have to do this disclaimer thingy. Thanks.  
**

"Oh my! What happened?!" Princess Bubblegum stared at the portal-less wall and said "Oh no! The portal."

"What was that?" Prince Gumball thought aloud "Who's down there?"

Prince Gumballs saw the back of Princess Bubblegum and shouted "Intruder! Guards! Guards!"

"No, no, no! I come in peace." Princess Bubblegum said raising up her hands.

Prince Gumball saw her face and was shocked. He was doubtful at first. He thought it might be one of the Ice Queen's evil plans.

Princess Bubblegum noticed the resemblance and decided it was just probably a coincidence. After waiting about a minute of awkward stares she explained what happened with the portal.

"Oh, I understand. The Chemical Matrix of the portal must have cracked under the low temperature given off by the... Ice king? Correct?"

_Wow he really knows his Portal's chemical structure._Princess Bubblegum thought. "Yes." She replied.

"And this experiment? How are you able to create such a formula?" Prince Gumball asked fairly curious.

"Oh, I didn't create it. I simply derived it from a friends bubble making device that creates multiple-dimension bubbles."

"multi-dimensional... Well, then that would create a-"

"Black hole, I know. But I didn't expect it to go Bonkers. I was able to emulsify the chemical matrix of the black-hole to create a portal."

"I was going to say worm hole, but no matter. You're scientific knowledge is incredible." Princess Bubblegum blushed at the compliment. "What was your name again?"

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Ruler of the candy kingdom in the land of Ooo. And may I say that your scientific knowledge isn't bad yourself" Princess Bubblegum said being polite.

"Ruler of the Candy Kingdom? I am also the ruler of the Candy Kingdom here in the land of Aaa."

"Oh! Then that must mean you are the opposite dimension of our world!"

"So it may seem."

"And you are my gender-swap! Are you?" Princess Bubblegum said with delight.

"I guess so."

"That is simply delightful!" Princess Bubblegum thought that Prince Gumball may be able to help her remake a portal so she can go back in Ooo. "You may be able to help me rebuild the portal and get back from our dimension. If that is okay."

"Of course, Princess."

* * *

After many hours of trying to crack the code of the bubble making machine and testing different wirings and mechanism, they gave up. But they did find out that because of the penetration of Princess Bubblegum into the space-time continuum may cause a severe damage to all universe.

"The whole universe might be sucked into a giant black hole

"We can't possibly recreate the multi-dimensional bubble maker. It's too complex." Prince Gumball said putting down the electric wires that exploded. "I'm sorry Princess."

"How am I supposed to go home?" Princess Bubblegum said with distress. "My kingdom needs me."

"Your friend, the one who made the bubble maker." Prince Gumball was staring at his notes. He had an idea. He got a feeling that Princess Bubblegum may have already figured out what his plan was. "Maybe, he has a gender swap version here, in the land of Aaa."

"Brilliant! Of course." Princess Bubblegum thought it through. The inventor was Finn. "It's Finn, he created the multi-dimensional bubble-maker."

"Finn? I get a feeling that his gender swap is our heroine, Fionna." Prince Gumball said thinking about the wonderful, brave Fionna. "I didn't know Fionna had the science in her."

"No, it's not Finn. It's the glasses!" Princess Bubblegum finally getting it. "The glasses made him smart!"

"Glasses?" Prince Bubblegum asked curiously.

"Yes, these glasses, The Glasses if Nerdicon made Finn smart as glob!" Princess Bubblegum explained. "but I threw it in the black-hole."

"There is probably a version of those glasses here too!"

"Of course!"

"Then, we shall search all of Aaa for these glasses." Prince Gumball stated. "We shall help you for the good of your world."

* * *

"Look, it's Prince Gumball! Prince, Prince!" A crowd was forming but the little peppermint in a maid dress was able to squeeze thru. "Prince Gumball, We have a situation. There are some strangers... Here.. And uhhh..."

"Silence, Peppermint Chambermaid. I have an announcement to announce."

"But sir-" Peppermint Chambermaid insisted. But she was not heard.

Prince Gumball was already in front of the citizens and stated his announcement.

"Attention, citizens of Aaa!" Prince Gumball said with a voice of power. "I have gathered here all today for an important worldly announcement."

The crowd was blazing with curiosity. Prince Gumball was assisting someone out of the door. Everyone gasped, except one.

"Princess Bubblegum! Hey! Hi!" One said.

"You're here too, Princess?" Another one said.

"Cinnamon Bun? Peppermint Butler?" Princess Bubblegum said noticing their faces. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call for me."

Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun was walking closer to the Princess. The guards were going to stop them from coming any closer but Prince Gumball waved at them to stop."

"We didn't know, Princess. I thought we were the only one here."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for this." Princess Bubblegum said. "I should've made the portals stable and secure enough."

"No, Princess. It's all that stupid Ice King's fault. He's the one who froze the portal." Cinnamon Bun said, trying to make the Princess feel better.

"I know. But I should've expected it." Princess Bubblegum said with guilt.

"How are we suppose to go hone, Princess?" Asked Peppermint Butler.

"The Plan!" Princess Bubblegum remembered. She turned to Prince Gumball and said, "Continue your announcement, please."

"Okay. Citizens of Aaa as you have noticed, there may have been a couple of visitors today that are not familiar with our world. These people like, Princess Bubblegum-" He gestured toward her. "are from another dimensions. They are the people of Ooo."

There was a sudden loud chatting in the crowd. The citizens were confused.

"I know you are eager to know how they got here. But we have no time. I'm afraid without a ruler of the land of Ooo's the candy kingdom will fall. But more importantly, if we are not to return the previous state of the universe and dimensions, I'm afraid that we will cease to exist."

The chatting grew louder. You can actually feel the terror in the room. Everyone is staring to panic one by one. Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum noticed it. The Princess Bubblegum spoke.

"Do not panic. The possibilities of that happening would be 2 out of 5." The candy people were still not calm. This was worse than the zombie situation. " Also, the exact date and time for the black hole to form is not specified. It could be 700 years from now."

"What if it's tomorrow?" someone in the crown said.

"Uhmm.. No... Uhmm..." Princess Bubblegum stumbled with her words.

There were chaos. Everyone, screaming. The guards are struggling to keep them calm. They are all trying to leave the candy castle.

"ORDER!" Prince Gumball shouted. Princess Bubblegum was amazed at his leadership. "I have a plan to make sure that the apocalypse does not happen."

Some of them were calm now, but not all of them.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Someone screamed. Chaos again.

"I SAID ORDER!" Prince Gumball said again. "The portal that transported you here were made by a boy, a human boy."

Murmurs in the crowd. "A human boy?" "I thought humans were extinct." "Except for Fionna." "This is the end."

"That human boy is from the Land of Ooo. He was able to create a multi-dimensional bubble-maker and Princess Bubblegum here revised it to make a portal. Though he did not use his own intellect in making this device. He was greatly influenced by a pair of Glasses. The Glasses of Nerdicon."

There was a gasp.

"But the glasses are long gone. The last time someone saw them was in the Evil Forest being guarded by a mysterious memory-sucking monster."

"That's why we are calling upon Fionna and Cake, The heroines of Aaa to find the Glasses of Nerdicon."

There was a murmur of agreement. The crowd was finally calm.

"Uhh... I'm so extremely sorry, you guys." Mr. Treetrunks old man voice empowered the crowds murmurs. "But I have some bad news, everybody."

Everybody was dead silent. Waiting for Treetrunks to continue his story.

"So, Fionna and Cake were helping me with finding my mustache brush...

_"Thanks for coming, Fionna and Cake. I'm afraid I misplaced my mustache brush." Mr. Treetrunks said. "And I can't possibly find it on my own. I've been looking for hours."_

_"uhm, Treetrunks? Is that your mustache brush on your mustache?" Fionna asked eyeing the thing on Mr. Treetrunks mustache._

_"What?" Mr. Treetrunks was confused, scratching his head with his trunk._

_"What the junk, fool" Cake said. "It's on your mustache!"_

_Treetrunks reached for his mustache and was able to touch the brush._

_"Oh my, I found it. Thanks for your help, Fionna and Cake." Treetrunks said smiling. "As a token of my thanks. I'll bake you some apple pie."_

_Tree trunks grabbed her ingredients with a pack of sugar in his hand. He was digging through his pots and pans._

_"Mathematical!" Fionna said. "Thanks tree trunks."_

_"Oh my, my pie pan is with LSP." said the distressful Tree trunks. "I can't possibly bake a pie without my pie pan."_

_"Don't worry, tree trunks. We'll get your pan for you." Fionna said._

_"Really? Thank you Fionna and Cake." Tree trunks said moving closer to them. "Which reminds me, I hope it wouldn't be a burden if you could give this sugar to Lumpy Space Prince. He said this sugar would help him grow lump-abs." But as Treetrunks moved closer to give them a hug, he dropped the sugar on Cake._

_"Oh no! I'm sorry Cake."_

_"Ohhhhh, no worries, baby doll. It's just suga-" Cake started scratching his body. "Whoa! What's happening? Why am I so itchy?!"_

_"Cake, are you alright?" Fionna asked._

_"I'm just so itchy!" Cake screamed. Cake jumped at the sink to wash of the sugar but the itch was still there._

_"Oh no, oh no, I'm so sorry." Treetrunks said, panicking._

_"Quick, Treetrunks! Is there a cure?" Fionna asked._

_"Oh, oh, there is! In lumpy space! They have gems, there." Treetrunks explained. "Crystal gems that can remove the itch."_

_"Mathematical! Cake! What time is it?! Aaaaad-" _

_"ADVENTURE TIME! I know, girl." Cake was already outside. "Get your butt movin'."_

"Get to the point Treetrunks." Prince Gumball said.

"Ohh, alright." Treetrunks said. "Finn and Cake returned to my house. Cake's itch was gone but they forgot my pie pan. And I realized that I have my extra pie pan. So I baked the pie with so much love and a-"

"Tree trunks, the point?" Prince Gumball said.

"Oh, right." Treetrunks said, embarrassed. "after they ate some of my pie..

_"That was rhombus, Treetrunks." Fionna said. "Thanks."_

_"You make a mean apple pie!" Cake said._

_"Thank you, Fionna and Cake." Treetrunks said being all flattered. "Oh, and I'm sorry for the whole magic sugar situation."_

_"No worries, Treetrunks. I'm all good now." Cake said._

_"It's getting late, we'd better get going." Fionna said._

_"Race you back to the tree house!" Cake challenged Fionna._

_"You're on!" But Cake was already long gone. "Oh man, see ya around, treetunks!"_

_Treetrunks walked Fionna out of the door. Fionna then started running. But after a short distance Treetrunks saw Fionna explode. He ran at were Fionna used to be but no Fionna was found._

Everyone was panicking again.

"I, I tried to follow Cake, but she was too fast." Treetrunks said. "So, I went here instead."

Prince Gumball's face was full of dread. Then, He fainted, all of a sudden. Panic, more panic. Princess Bubblegum couldn't stand it anymore.

"SILENCE! I know we are all grieving for the loss of your hero, Fionna." Princess Bubblegum said, full of power. "But, I believe she is not dead. She is simply in another dimension. Most probably in our dimension, The Land of Ooo."

The crowd was listening to her.

"With your help, I believe we can't transport her back here."

"What are we gonna do princess?" Lady Cinnamon Bun asked.

"Continue our plan on finding the Glasses of Nerdicon!" she announced.

There was a slight disagreement in the crowd. "No one travels the Evil Forest! No one." "But what about Fionna?" "Is Cake still here?" "I like Cake, preferably with Ice-cream."

"ORDER! It's our only hope. Lets do it for your heroine, Fionna."

"For Fionna!" Peppermint Chambermaid shouted. The crowd followed. "yeah, for Fionna!" "Yea, Fionna." "I still think ice-cream is better." "Attack the Evil Forest for Fionna!"

"Great! Let us prepare your armors and move out!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Princess, what about Prince Gumball?" Lady Cinnamon bun asked.

"I'll stay with him." Princess Bubblegum said. "When he wakes up we will work on the portal."

"Meanwhile," Princess Bubblegum continued. "CINNAMON BUN! come here."

"Yes princess?" Cinnamon bun said at once.

"You two." She said referring to Cinnamon Bun and his gender swap. "You lead the troops. No one will die, understand. Injured citizens are to be brought here as soon as possible, Understand?"

"Yes, princess." They both said simultaneously

"Good. NOW MOVE OUT!" Princess Bubblegum said.

The grand hall was soon emptied and Princess Bubblegum carried Prince Gumball to the infirmary.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was back from the lab, sitting next to Prince Gumball. He was lying in the bed, unconscious.

"Oh no, what are we supposed to do?" She thought aloud.

Princess Bubblegum was extremely stressed. She's been working for hours, her bubblegum hair is starting to dry up and fall off.

"I can't do this alone." Princess Bubblegum said. Prince Gumball fingers were slowly moving. His eyes opened.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"What? What happened?" Prince Gumball said discomposed.

"You fainted." She said.

"OH! Oh my! Fionna can't be gone." The worrisome Prince Gumball was jittering. "I have to be sure."

The Prince was walking back and fourth. He didn't know what to do. He spotted the phone and walked towards it to call Fionna, hoping that she will be the one answering it. But before he even reached the phone, it rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Prince Gumball!" it was BMO.

"BMO? I was just going to call you! Fionna and Cake, I've got to, I've got to be sure, could I-"

"No time. The Ice Queen is Going there in the Candy Palace and Fionna is nowhere to be found. Cake is already going there to ask for help in finding Fionna, but she didn't use the telephone for some reason. You've got to hide!"

Somehow the only thing Prince Gumball heard was 'help in finding Fionna' he was appalled, devastated.

"Fionna is missing. It is true." Prince Gumball sadly said.

"oh my" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Just hurry." BMO said then hung up.

"What are we suppose to do?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Nothing. We have nothing." said Prince Gumball, staring emptily into nothing.

**Looks like someones getting depressed. It's me, not Prince Gumball, well, maybe.** **I literally have no Idea what to do for the next chapter. So, it might take some time.** (note: might, there is no assurance that the next chapter will be a long wait. I've said this many times before, MY BRAIN IS SO LUMPED UP). **Suggestions for the next chapter?  
**

******See how the flashback in the Finn & Fionna chapter connects with the flashback in this chapter?**

**Review if you liked it! Review if you don't! Review if you have no comment! hooooraaah! **


	7. Chapter 6

** This chapter is a bonus chapter. It has nothing to do with the story, at least, not yet. I'm trying to make the real next chapter but I think it's going to take a long time. So, here's a chapter to pass the time.  
**

**Also, Thanks for the suggestions! I'm totes gonna use some of them.  
**

**Disclaimer: LSP owns adventure time, not me.**

"Oh my glob! Where am I?" Screamed The Lumpy Space Princess. "Oh, wait. I'm at home. Awesome."

LSP was floating around the house while she screams, "MOM! I need my samwiches! ASAP!" but no one answered.

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" LSP called out. "What the lumps?! Stop hiding!"

The door creaked opened.

"Finally, Mom! Where you've been?!" She said turning her back as she grabbed her music-player. "I'm so hungry. There was nothing good to eat at Bubblegum's party. It's all candy and junk"

"What the Junk? Who are you?" The Lumpy Space Prince said. "One of my fangirls, again? Alright I'll sign your lumps this time. But only this time."

The lumpy space Princess wasn't listening. She was dancing while she listens to her music-player. The Lumpy Space Prince hates being ignored. So, he screamed at her.

"Hey fat lady! Get the lumps outta here!" He screamed. The Lumpy Space Princess still wasn't listening. She was still dancing to the song 'these lumps'. The Lumpy Space Prince had it. She pushed the lumpy space female to get her attention.

"HEY! what the junk?" Lumpy Space Princess said looking up. "Oh. My. Glob."

The lumpy space prince stared at her thinking: _She's lumpin' beautiful._

"Hey there." Lumpy Space Prince said, being smooth. " There must be something wrong with my eyes."

"Oh my glob!" The lumpy space princess said. His man can't be blind. _Well, at least I hope not_. LSP hoped. "are you okay? what the lumps happened?!"

"I can't take them off you." The Lumpy Space Prince said. The lumpy space princess pushed Lumpy Space Prince, giggled like a horse and said, "Oh you!"

The Lumpy Space Prince smiled.

"But I'm not that easy to get, poser." She said. "A girl like me need to be Whoood, where's the whooo? Huh, smooth guy? WHERE'S THE WHOOOO!"

"Ooooh, hard to get." The Lumpy space Prince said. "I like it."

He scanned the room for some ideas, when he saw a bouquet of lumpy flowers. He grabbed them and handed them to Lumpy Space Princess. "Here, I got this for you."

The lumpy space princess blushed and giggled again, more like a goat this time. "Aw, lumpy space flowers just like how my mother likes them." She grabbed the flowers and put them in the empty pot where the lumpy space prince got them.

"Wait here a sec." She said. "I gotta do something."

"Whatever." He replied. _Oh my glob! He's so cool._ Lumpy Space Princess thought.

LSP floated near the door, away from LSP so he can't here her.

"Oh my glob, Melissa! I've got lumpin' awesome news." LSP said through her phone.

"Omg. Me too." Melissa said.

"Let me go first, Melissa." LSP said. "My news is so defs much more exciting than yours. So, I'm at my house and like listening to some tunes. Then suddenly, out of nowhere someone pushed me. I was all like 'Hey, what the lumps!' but oh my glob, Melissa. I saw his face. It was so perfect. And his lumps! Almost as perfect as mine!"

"That's so exciting LSP." Melissa said.

"Well, you don't seem that excited?!" LSP said. "Melissa! I just got a super hot dude! Hows that for exciting!"

"Oh my glob, LSP. Me too!" Melissa shrieked through the phone.

"Oh my glob, Melissa! This is like fate. We should like double date sometimes!"

"I know right! His name is Marlon and he's so hot!" Melissa said.

"I bet he's not as hot as... Hot as..." Lumpy Space Princess turned towards The Lumpy Space Prince. "Hey you! What's your name again?!"

"Ohh... You don't know who I am?!" The Lumpy Space Prince asked. His ego was totally not getting along with Lumpy Space Princess' personality.

"Yeah. Am I supposed to know it?" Lumpy Space Princess asked. "Oh wait, no I don't. I'm the Lumpy Space Princess."

"So, Melissa. I think this dude has amnesia or somethin'. Don't know who he is and junk." LSP said through the phone.

"please, like you don't know who I am." He stared at her and he saw her shrugged. Lumpy Space Prince heard it and got angry. But, he soon thought that it may be just a 'hard to get' thing for girls.

"Oh my glob! Melissa! He's super lame." Said LSP. "oh, and I think he's a psychopath. Come pick me up."

The Lumpy Space Prince realized that it was not a 'hard to get' thing anymore and got really angry. He grab her cellphone to get her attention.

"Hey, what the junk? can't you see I'm using that!" Lumpy Space Princess trying to reach for her phone.

"I am the lumpin' awesome Lumpy Space Prince. " He said.

"More like lumpin' poser." She said "Give me back my phone, lumpin' loser! I'm not interested in you anymore. Get the lumps out of my house!"

_This can't be happening _He thought. _This must be some sort of lumpin' joke. Everyone loves me and I get all the ladies. __I know, this is a dream. And in dreams, I can do anything I want. _But he was slapped in the face by LSP. "Ouch" He said_. Wow that hurts. This is definitely not a dream._

"This is my house!" He said.

"Nuh-uh. See this?" LSP picked up a picture frame. "This is a picture of my beautiful lumps when I was 3 lumpy space years old. I, like, know some people keep my picture in their house but this is the only copy! So, this can't possibly be your house."

"Yea, Whatever."

Lumpy Space Princess grabbed a sammwich and screamed, "So? What are you waiting for, poser?" then ate the sammwich

"Just a second! I'm texting Marlon for a ride." He grabbed his phone and started texting.

_Yo, Marlon. Gt ur lmps hre alrdy. thrs a wrd lump-chx hre at ma crib and I need ur hlp to psh hr out. Shs to fat fr me to hndle, dude. hurry!_

"Wait, Marlon?-" LSP was going to say but she was caught off by a horn of a car.

"Hey, LSP! We're here!" Melissa said.

"Finally! it took you forever." Both LSP's simultaneously said.

"Hey, Man. You're here too?" Marlon asked. "Awesome."

"What do you mean 'here too'" Asked the Male LSP. '"What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Where not in Aaa anymore, dude! where in Ooo! COool, right?!" Melissa laughed at Marlons puns.

"Hey, gurl! Here he is! Isn't he dreamy?" Melissa said.

"Whatever, Melissa. Let's lumpin' get outta here." said the female LSP. "I'm, like, s bored already."

"But we just got here! And I don't see your parents?!" Melissa stared at LSP. "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

LSP stared at her for a moment and realized what she was implying.

"OHMYGLOB, Melissa! you're lumpin' brilliant!" LSP grabbed Melissa and jumped for joy. She grabbed her phone and called everyone she knows. "HOUSE PARTEHHHH!"

"Yeah!" Melissa, Marlon and Lumpy Space Prince screamed.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute, Wait a minute. Who said this Psychopath is invited?" Lumpy Space Princess said referring to Lumpy Space Prince. Marlon whispered something to Melissa. And she said, "Come on, LSP. Marlon said Lumpy Space Prince is cool." Lumpy Space Princess still doesn't agree. "Besides, the more the merrier."

"You know what, Whatever." LSP said. "I'm just gonna pretend you're not here."

**It's so hard to write their names. **

******The LSP's weren't originally in the story. But my brain is super bipolar. So, yea. LSP chapter.**

**Liked it? No? I understand.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! hip, hip, hoooraaaaaaaaaaah!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Continuation of the Fionna and Finn, and Marshall Lee and Marceline chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know that show Adventure Time? Yeah, well, it's not mine.**

Marceline and Marshall Lee were crouched behind a bush spying on Finn and Fionna. They were talking about pizza.

"Ok, on three, we attack the kidnapper. Got it?! Three, Two, On-"

"Wait, What about BMO?" Marshall Lee asked as he grabbed Marceline's arm.

"BMO can fight! Kill the Finn-napper!" BMO said with enthusiasm waving his empty toilet paper role in the air.

"Sorry, little man. I can't return you to Finn all broken. Stay here." Marlceline said.

"But, but-" BMO started to say.

"Ready, Marshall?" Marceline looked as Marshall. "Three, two, one. Attack."

* * *

Finn and Fionna were both struggling at the hands of their attacker. Finn hears Fionna's loud shrieks and forced himself to get out of the attackers grip but he couldn't.

His attacker had dark-jet black hair, pointy ears and blueish-pale skin. He saw his fangs. He was a vampire.

"GET THE CABBAGE OFF OF ME!" He screamed.

"Finn?" He heard Marceline's voice.

Finn saw Marceline looking horrified at his attacker so she charged at the attacker leaving him under her.

"What the glob, Marshall?" Marceline screamed. "why are you attacking Finn?!"

"I thought you said grab the kidnapper?!" He seemed honestly confused.

"I did! Why'd you attack Finn?!" Marceline pointed at Finn. Marshall Lee looked at Finn and said, "How was I suppose to know Finn was a male?!"

"F-I-N-N! FINN! Doesn't seem like a girl's name to me!" Marceline shouted.

Marceline got off Marshall and they both floated in the air.

"What decent male gets kidnapped by a female?!"

"Hey!" Finn said, butting in.

"THAT'S SEXIST!" Marceline screamed.

Finn walked closer to Fionna while Marceline and the so-called Marshall Lee are fighting.

"Hey, you okay?" Fionna was lying on the ground. She wasn't responding. "Fionna?" Finn grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "FIONNA?! FIONNA?!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I USE THE PRONOUN 'HE' IN MY SENTECES?!" Marceline waved her hands. Marshall Lee and Marceline were still going at it.

"I TOLD YOU, I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE STUPID!" Marshall lee said, purposely annoying Marceline.

"OH! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, DO YOU?!" Marceline shouted. "WELL YOU'RE NOT! YOU DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THE PICTURES AROUND THE TREEHOUSE!"

"WELL HOW ABOUT-" Marshall Lee was about to speak when he heard someone crying. It was Finn holding Fionna. "Fionna?"

Marshall Lee was horrified. What happened to Fionna? He didn't know what o think. Marshall Lee looked at Marceline. _She attacked her._ He thought. Marshall Lee turned into a giant bat monster and grabbed Marceline's tiny body, compared to his monster size.

"YOU ATTACKED HER!" Marshall Lee screamed. "YOU ATTACKED FIONNA!"

Marceline just stared at him, wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say. Marshall Lee stared at her too, slowly calming down.

"I'm sorry." Marceline said. "I.. I I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Marshall Lee was back to his normal state. Everything was a wreck. Fionna unconscious, Finn crying next to Fionna, Marshall Lee still angrily beating himself up. And Marceline feeling guilty.

"HIYAAAAA!" BMO came out of nowhere. "Karate chop! KILL ALL EVIL!"

Marceline saw the fire in BMO's face which reminded her of herself, forcing to survive.

"Finn?" BMO said.

"Marshall, Finn, snap out of it!" Marceline was back to being in control. "We've got to get her to Doctor Ice cream."

Finn stopped crying. He stood up and wiped his tears.

"BMO, stay here with Marshall. We'll get Fionna to Doctor Ice-cream."

"No, I'll go with her." Marshall Lee stated.

"Marshall, I... I don't think-" Marceline was hesitant. Marshall isn't in a good state of mind.

"I SAID, I'LL GO." He demanded.

Marceline sighed and agreed.

* * *

As they were soaring through the sky Marceline thought of how Finn reacted towards the girl's... concussion. He only knew the girl for, like, 4 hours. How can someone be that attached to someone they've known for only a matter of hours. I guess that's just Finn.

"We're almost there." stated Marceline.

**Short one because it was originally too long for my style. So, I cut it into two parts.**

**too... much... drama...  
**

**Review?  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer time: I don't own anything except for the story plot.**

Cake and Jake reached the bush. They creeped through it and saw an old hag. It was the Ice Queen. Cake instantly made her hand grow and slapped the Ice Queen's face.

"Mo-chro?" She saw her frozen boyfriend on the bushes. She ran towards him and said, "MO-CHRO! Oh, baby! Are you okay?!"

Cake stared angrily at the Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen! Prepare to see stars circling your fat head."

Cake started running towards her, turning into a giant. He grabbed the Ice Queen and snacked her to the wall of the candy castle. The Ice Queen screamed. She froze Cake's hand and floated upwards moving her freakishly long eyebrows up and down. Cake turned little to remove her hand from the Ice. Regaining back her hand, she hissed at the Ice Queen.

"Stupid, feline! You'll never defeat me!" She blasted Cake with an Ice Blast and froze her.

Then suddenly, Jake comes running towards her. He instantly knocks of the Ice Queen's crown, guessing that that was her source of power.

"My Tiara!" The Ice Queen said as she fell down to the bushes full of pricks. Jake grabbed her and gave her a big strong punch, which caused her to be unconscious.

Jake grabbed Cake and Lord Monochrimicorn and went inside the candy castle. Inside he finally saw the ruler of the candy kingdom, Princess Bubblegum. She was with some dude. The guy looks like he could be PB's brother.

"That shake was unnatural, Gumball." Princess Bubblegum said walking towards the wall, not yet seeing Jake. "We must look for the cause of it."

"Of course." Prince Gumball turned to the window, but before that he spotted a dog. A yellow dog carrying a frozen Cake and Lord Monochrimicorn. "A DOG!"

"What?" Princess Bubblegum looked back and saw Jake. "Jake! Thank goodness your here too. Maybe, it's not such a blessing."

Jake ran towards the Princess. The Princess pet him. "I've been looking everywhere for you, PB!"

"You two know each other?" Prince Gumball interrupted. Jake turned his back on Princess Bubblegum on four legs and growled at him. "Jake, no. He's a friend." Princess Bubblegum said. Jake stopped growling and stood up.

"I still don't trust him." said Jake.

"Well, you should. Jake this is Prince Gumball, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom-"

"Whoa, Princess. Are you going crazy? Yeah, he sure looks like you but you're the ruler of the Candy Kingdom." Jake cut PB off.

"Let me finish, Jake. Prince Gumball is the ruler of the candy kingdom here, in the land of Aaa." Princess Bubblegum blushed.

"Ooooooh. I get it now." said Jake winking at PB and . "So, Princess when's the date?"

"Date?" Princess Bubblegum was discomposed by the question. She was turning more red now.

"You know, when will we get back to Ooo?" asked Jake.

"Oh! oh, that!" She realized.

"Yeah." Jake said "Can you make it soon, like maybe tomorrow. I'm worried about my bud, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Jake. But, we might be staying here longer than you think." said princess Bubblegum.

"What? How long?" Princess Bubblegum knew that Jake was distressed.

"Honestly, I don't know." said Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum was already completely stressed and Jake was adding to her stress.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Jake was angry.

"I mean-" Princess Bubblegum was about to say but she got cut of by Prince Gumball.

"Hey, is this Cake and Mo-Chro?" Prince Gumball said poking the Ice. "IT IS CAKE AND MO-CHRO! hurry! we must thaw them out now!"

Jake forgot all about Princess Bubblegum and the land of Aaa. They continued carrying Cake and Lord Monochrimicorn to the infirmary. But, when they reached the Infirmary the medical expert were no where to be found.

"Oh my, Doctor Prince? Doctor Ice-cream?" Prince Gumball shouted.

"They're not here." Princess Bubblegum said. "No one was here when I brought you down here, PG."

"QUICK! GRAB A HAIR DRIER!" Jake said.

* * *

They've been trying to thaw out Lord Mo-Chro for three hours and they're not even half way there.

"This is impossible." Prince Gumball said.

"Why don't we just use a flamethrower or something?" Asked Jake.

"The Flamethrower might burn them alive." PB said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jake sand and threw away his hair drier.

They took a break and all stared at each other for a moment until Prince Gumball spoke.

"Maybe Flame Prince could help us thaw him out." He thought about this for a long time. His chemical Matrix still isn't stable. There is a small possibility of him burning all of Aaa. But it's a risk he's willing to take.

**I want Flame Prince to do something evil but I cant think of anything. Suggest if you want to. I would like it, I would like it a lot.**

**Review?  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Part two of the Finn, Fionna, Marceline and Marshall Lee fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Marceline: Think about it. Would Pedelton Ward or whoever story maker would write this suckish story?**

**Me: That's hurtful and this story does not suck! ... it blows?**

**Marceline: Whatevs. *points at me* This girl doesn't own adventure time.**

_**What is happening?**_

As Marceline and the gang entered the candy castle Marceline thought that this would be the greatest time to snoop around the castle. So, she said to Finn that they should go ahead to the infirmary and she'll just use the comfort room.

Marceline went up to Princess Bubblegum's room. She looked around in search for something, but she failed to find it. She went on the top floor, Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. Princess Bubblegum never allowed her to snoop at her lab.

_"Hey, Bonnie. I want to know what's on the top floor." asked Marceline as they walked past the stairs._

_"Oh, what?" She was stuttering. "Uhm, you wouldn't want to go there."_

_Marceline stopped and returned to the stairs. Saying that she wouldn't want to go in made her want to enter the room even more. She can go there any time she wants. Princess Bubblegum can't stop her. But she knows how to respect other people's privacy._

_"Why wouldn't I? I bet the view is great there!"_

_"It's private! Okay, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said. _

_Marceline shrugged. "Why didn't you just say so?"_

_Marceline floated ahead unnoticeably eyeing the stairs and leaving Princess Bubblegum behind, by the stairs. _

_"Are you coming or what?"_  
_Marceline asked._

_"Ahh, yes." Princess Bubblegum snapping out of her suspicion._

_"Gob, I'm so hungry I could eat wildberry princess." Marceline said._

_"MARCELINE!" Princess Bubblegum shouted._

_"Geez, Princess. I'm just kidding" Marceline said. "Besides, she's too sweet for my taste."_

* * *

_Marceline was already heading home when she saw LSP was holding a bunch of beakers and flasks, going towards the candy castle. Marceline thought of someway to mess with LSP. She creeped close to her and screamed 'boo'. LSP screamed and dropped all of her stuff. Marceline bursts up laughing._

_"What the junk is your problem, Marceline?!" screamed LSP._

_Marceline giggled one last time. "Just messin' with you LSP." _

_Marceline helped pick up the Beakers and Flasks that fell on the floor. "What's with the scientific equipment, LSP? You a scientist now?"_

_"Well, if you must know. I'm making a love potion." She said picking up the last flask. "For my soon to be boyfriend, Brad."_

_"Fascinating, really." Marceline was about to head out when LSP asked for help._

_"At least help me return this stuff to PB." LSP said._

_"That's not PB's stuff. I've never seen her use those stuff before."_

_Marceline was pretty sure. She has snooped almost everywhere. There were no Beakers and Flasks in the castle._

_"Are you kidding me? She has a whole room of this stuff on her top floor!"_

_"She showed you the top floor!" She was genuinely surprised. If she showed her top floor to LSP why not show her?_

_"Well, not really. I kinda followed her there. It was an accident, I swear! I didn't think it was, like, off limits or anything."_

_Marceline thought it through. What could be in her top floor that she doesn't want anyone to know._

_"Hey, are you gonna help me or what?" LSP asked._

_"Catcha later, LSP."_

She snoopped through her files, not understanding anything and not finding what she was looking for. She scanned through her book shelves. She came across a book. She read its side, not wanting to destroy it, since it was old-looking. Its title was 'The Catcher in the Rye'. She gasped. It was a book before Ooo. Curiosity has taken over her. She grabbed it to take a closer look, not caring about how old it is anymore. But, as she grabbed it, the bookshelf began to turn. It revealed a secret room. _Classic Bubblegum_Marceline thought.

Marceline entered the room. And as she expected it was a room full of files. She felt disappointed. She has too dig through all of these files. She has gone into one particular file that caught her attention, hers. She opened the file and gasped at what she saw. She heard the door open. She returned her file and she quickly got out of the secret room and also the laboratory.

As she was hurriedly going down stairs, she bumped into doctor Ice-cream.

"Doctor Ice-cream!" Marceline said, shocked.

"Oh, hello, Marceline." Dr. Ice cream greeted. "Those friends of yours made such a scene. Not everyday a doctor see a fight in the infirmary."

Marceline was too distracted about the files too listen to doctor Ice-cream.

"I.. Uhh... Have you checked on the human girl?"

"ahhh, yes, Fionna the Human Girl." Dr. Ice-Creams face saddened. "I'm sorry, dear. But I'm afraid she's in a coma. But, no need to panic-"

"Coma?" Marceline was shocked. She did that to the girl. Everything is all fun and games until it isn't.

"As I said, no need to panic. Her blood pressure and vital organs are stable." Dr. Ice-cream said feeling sorry for Marceline. "She can wake up any minute."

"Or she can't." Marceline said. "Can't she?"

"Don't think that way, Marceline." said Dr. Ice-cream.

"JUST TELL ME!" Marceline shouted. "can't she?"

"Uhmm." The Doctor had no choice. "There is a possibility."

Marceline ran away crying. The guilt is eating her alive. She killed someone. SHE KILLED SOMEONE. The thought was taking over her whole body. She locked herself in a closet and sung her favorite song. A song before Ooo.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

* * *

**Woooh! Hunger games! Lyrics by Taylor Swift, obviously.**

**Why was Marceline so upset? Find out next chapter... or the chapter after that. I'm doing alternate chapters; if you're confused. This chapter is in the land of Ooo, the last one was land of Aaa. So, the next one would be land of Aaa again**

**Also, what was Marceline looking for? I honestly don't know. Eh, I'll figure something out. Any suggestions, though? I'll appreciate it.**

**I ask you guys for suggestions way too much.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I ran out of 'not-really-creative-but-at-least-original-maybe' disclaimers. So, I don't own adventure time!**

"This place is gayer than I expected."

Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, and Flame Prince are already heading down to the infirmary wing. PB and PG were in front while Jake and FP followed at the back.

"Are you sure about this, Gumball?" PB asked.

"Honestly, no." He replied. He was still worried that Flame prince was going to do something evil. You know, being from a kingdom full of evil, having a mother, who is the ruler of the said evil kingdom, who is also evil raising her, and getting trapped in glass lantern for years by him. _Oh glob, I'm dead._He gulped. But though his assumptions he's still impressed that he still hasn't left or burned him to death.

Meanwhile, behind them, Jake was engaging Flame Prince into small talk.

"So, Flame Princey, how long've you been in that candle thing?" Asked Jake.

"Long enough." Flame Prince replied with a stale tone and not even glancing at Jake.

"So, I guess that means no ladies, huh?" Jake said unenthusiastically.

Flame Prince didn't respond but Jake continued speaking.

"Well, I know the perfect gal for you."

Flame Prince sneaked a peak to see if he was joking. He still focused on trying to figure out how to melt the ice without causing his chemical structure to deteriorate. (A/N: what? I don't even know what I'm talking about.) Jake saw him looked and continued speaking.

"She's a real cutie." Jake said thinking of Fionna, Finn's counter part in the Ice King's fanfiction. "With her bunny hat and blonde bangs sticking out." He whistled and continued, "She's a real catch."

Flame Prince is forcing himself to not care but he remembers the girl who visited the fire kingdom once, with her cat. She also has a bunny hat and bangs coming out of it. Her cat brought a giant marshmallow to roast. She talked to his mom saying "Flame Queen! I request a favor!" The favor being roasting a giant marshmallow. With that request the queen had thought of a worthy exchange. They were to fix the leak at the bottom of the kingdom, causing pain to the lower class men in exchange for roasting their giant marshmallow. Unfortunately, during her visit the girl didn't see him.

They were already at the infirmary. Flame Prince was preparing himself for the melting. _I guess this is it. There's no other way._He thought. He has no choice but to take the risk. He inhaled deeply and said "Move back."

They backed away as Flame Prince touched the ice containing Cake and Lord Monochrimicorn. Every second his hands touches the Ice it causes him to recoil but he believes no one notices.

"Make sure to keep your heat to a steady so you wouldn't burn them." PG said.

Flame Prince ignored him. He continued touching the ice - even though it was hurting him. He was breathing deeply. His orange fiery mohawk grew bigger as he exhaled. Slowly, changing color from orange to red to green to blue.

"Beautiful." PB said.

"Incredilble." PG said.

"Yeaaaaah! This is so math!" Jake said.

The ice was starting to melt. And Flame Prince was screaming because of the half-melted ice touching his hands was searingly painful. Every drop of water touching his bare hands was like getting stung by a million scorpion, only ten-times worse.

* * *

The next thing Flame Prince knew was that he is on one of the beds next to a cat and a monochrimicorn. He was still in the infirmary though. He did it. He unfroze them. He's free now. He stood up and smiled victoriously at the thought of him being free from his retched lamp.

He stood up and approached the window, getting ready to leave but suddenly he realized his hands are covered in a gooey substance. Inside the said gooey substance he saw his hands died out from the ice and water. As he tried to remove it he heard a voice. It was Prince Gumball.

"I know I promised-" He said.

Flame Prince headed closer to the wall get better hearing of what he's talking about.

"He would be outraged." The female that looked too much like him said.

"I know, but we have no choice."

"I guess. Then we shall-" They were heading back to the infirmary. Very quickly Flame Prince lay back at his bed pretending to not have heard a thing.

"Oh! You're awake!" PB said.

"Yeah, I just... Uhh... Woke up." he replied.

"Well, you better rest." Prince Gumball said moving closer to him. "The energy you used to unfreeze them was tremendous. You need to gain back your energy."

"After you passed out, we fixed your hands. Slime Prince was nice enough to offer some slime for you." Princess Bubblegum said.

Flame Prince looked at his hands doubtfully. PB noticed his doubtful looking face and said, "Don't worry. That will help. Slime Prince's slime is extremely flammable. It'll help your hands to burn back, plus it's a good pain reliever."

He considered it and again stared at his hands. His hands do feel more fiery and less painful. Then, as Flame Prince looked up he saw Prince Gumball holding a bottle of water. Naturally, a wall of fire appeared before PB. PG screamed.

"Flame Prince! What did you do?!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"It... It was an... Uhmm... an accident." He replied.

PB ran towards PG and grabbed her worryingly into her arms.

"Hurry, grab some ice." PB said. Flame Prince stared at her questionably. PB then realizing that he couldn't. "Uhh, nevermind, stay here."

PB left the room while Flame Prince stared at the awfully burned Prince Gumball. Then, out of nowhere, Jake appeared.

"Whoa, what died and left a stink?" He said.

Flame Prince glared at Jake, triumphantly. "Gumball." He said smirking and then left out of the window leaving a trail of fire behind him.

**Jake, you're the ultimate wing-man!**

**Thanks for Adventure time girl 123 for suggesting! (: This turned out great! You know... for me! I enjoyed writing it. Even though it's Short. **

**This is the shortest one yet!  
**

**Please review if you liked it! Even if you don't, actually. Honestly, constructive criticism is alright too. **


End file.
